


The chimera

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Being Lost, Fear of Power, Gen, Loss of Control, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured boy is found at the door of Magniola. Fairy Tail's mages take care of him especially Laxus and Freed. The boy's name is Ichiro. He's a teenager with red hair and who hide a few mysteries behind his smile. Who is he? Where are his parents? It's for you to discover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's that guy ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> It's my first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes. I've learned English for 2 years so I'm not a pro yet.  
> In award, enjoy and thanks for reading.

It was a beautiful morning and as usual the guild of Fairy Tail was noisy. Natsu challenged Gray and their magic battle annoyed nobody. Well, it's was usual so.  
The main door suddenly burst open. All the eyes focused on a man standing at the threshold. He was panting certainly because he had to run up to here. Even Natsu and Gray had stopped their quarrel.  
  
"Where is the Master? I have to talk with him!"  
  
"Who's asking for me?" The guild's master walked to the man with serious eyes but a smile was put on his face.  
  
"Hi sir! Sorry for bursting out of nowhere like that but there's a young boy wounded at the door of the town."  
  
"Hmm and why did you come here. You should have brought him to the hospital."  
  
"We have called some doctors and all of them didn't know what to do to treat the boy. So I assumed that it's was something related to magic. And that's why I'm here."  
  
"I see. Thanks for telling us." Master said to the man and turned around to shout to Mira. "MIRA!!"  
  
"Yes, Master?" She replied while cleaning a glass.  
  
"Can you go to Porlyusica? I might gonna need her help." Makarov was worried about this new. Who's that little guy? What happened to him?  
  
Wanting to lighten those questions, he decided to go and see that wounded boy with some mages of the guild.  
  
"Wendy, come along too." Makarov said to the blue haired Dragon Slayer.  
  
She nodded slowly. She wanted to do something to ease the pain of the unknown boy.  
  
So, the little group walked through the streets of Magnolia. There were the Thunder Legion following Laxus who wanted to see what could hurt someone to the point that no doctor can do something. The were also Natsu accompanied by Happy , Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and of course Wendy with Carla.  
  
They all reached the door of the city when they heard a scream of pure pain. They all stopped dead in their track. Wendy went blank horrified by the cry. The others didn't either led off. Even the Thunder Legion had shivers running down their spine.  
  
Makarov ran up to the young boy and suddenly stopped horrified by the sight that was given to him. The young boy were bruised all over his body and had some scratches and deep cuts. He was also partially burnt on his right side. To top it all, he bathed in a pool of blood. Another scream made his ears ringing.   
  
He made his way to the wounded boy pulling Wendy along with him since the little girl was frozen on the spot after having a look on the scene. She was quickly snapped out of her trance and she knelt beside the injured boy. She put her hands above the chest of the wounded one and the green light of his magic raised.  
  
"So, Wendy?" The Master asked with concern in the voice.  
  
"B-bad. It's very bad. I-I don't kn-know how he had survive un-until now..." She stuttered with emotions.  
  
An other scream made jump the both of them. It's Mira who had screamed. She had brought with her the rose haired healer. Porlyusica seemed chocked with her widened eyes.  
  
"What happened?" The healer asked with a firm voice although her eyes showed the concern.  
  
"We don't know yet. One of the inhabitant informed us that there was a wounded boy here." The Master replied with calm.   
  
Bixlow took Mira by the shoulders to lead her away of the terrible sight. Laxus and Freed came near their Master.  
Freed gasped in chock and the face of Laxus tensed up.  
  
Porlyusica had begun the first-aid's care. Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open. He seemed to be in panic.  
  
"Hey, relax there!" Laxus growled masking his worry for the little guy. This boy reminded him when he was a teen although he would never say it out loud.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked in a whisper.  
  
"Keep your saliva for later, kid" Porlyusica scolded him.  
  
"W-why? I want to talk. I'm so scared!" He said with teary eyes. "I'm scared!" He repeated.    
  
"Shhh. Stay calm. I'll talk with you..." Freed said gently and began to stroke the red hair of the boy.   
The boy seemed to calm down. "Good boy you're a brave one... What's your name?"  
  
"Ichiro. My name is Ichiro" The boy responded.  
  
"That's a quite funny name. It means "eldest child" in Japanese."  
  
"O-oh. I didn't know. Now that I know it, it's rather ironic than funny..." Ichiro grumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No-nothing... And what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Freed. Nice to meet you!" Freed said with a wide smile on his lips.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"How old are you, Ichiro?"  
  
"I'm seventeen and ya?"  
  
"Oh you're that aged? You don't look like a seventeen-years-old guy."   
  
"I was told that quite often." He smiles bitterly.  
  
"Why are you bitter?"  
  
"Well... I-" His words were cut by a cry of pain.  
  
Freed turned to the healer. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's not that surprising. He's got quite a harsh time given his wounds." Porlyusica replied harshly. Her tone was accuser as if she blamed Freed to have talked to Ichiro in this state.  
  
Ichiro fainted surely because of the pain.  
  
"He's stabilized. You can brought him to the guild's infirmary." Porlyusica continued.  
  
"Okay, I'll carry him." Everyone turned to Laxus who had spoken.  
  
Indifferent to the stares, he knelt beside Ichiro and took him in bridal-style.  
  
"Come on. We need to take him back." Laxus said casually.  
  
On the way, everyone followed Laxus all still stunned by his reaction. Freed, on the other hand, seemed out of jealousy as if he wished it was him in the arms of his Thunder God.  
  
Once they returned at the guild, they laid Ichiro on a bed of the infirmary.


	2. WHAT ?! An heir ?

It has been five day since Ichiro had arrived. Freed asked sometimes Porlyusica for some news that boiled down to "still asleep" but she reassured him often that he was healing rather quickly. Although his capacity of fast healing, Freed was very concerned about him like the others did.  
  
As usual, the Thunder Legion was sitting at their table : Bixlow with his dolls floating around him, Evergreen checked out Elfman and Freed checked out Laxus who was sipping a beer at the same table.  
  
Suddenly, there were some noises in the infirmary and the door flew open revealing Ichiro covered up with bandages.  
  
"Come back, you little brat" Porlyusica shouted with a threatening voice.  
  
"Nah! I'm going to kick the ass of that bastard dragon right now!" Ichiro began to go downstairs.  
  
Laxus stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs to block the way of the teenager.   
  
"You'll do what?" Laxus asked.  
  
"You've heard well Dragon Slayer! Don't make me repeat!"  
  
The eyes of Laxus widened. How did he know he was a Dragon Slayer ? Then, his stare hardened and landed on Ichiro again. "You'll go nowhere!"  
  
He caught Ichiro by the waist and shove him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" he roared hitting the back of Laxus.  
  
He carried him to the Thunder Legion's table and seated him on one chair putting his hands on each shoulder of the teenager letting no chance for him to flee. Ichiro pouted seeming annoyed to have to stay standstill.  
  
"So, I repeat. What are going to do?" Laxus asked like he was scolding a little child.  
  
"It isn't your business!" Ichiro responded glaring straight into the eyes of the Dragon Slayer.  
  
"Ohh you..." Laxus said with a threatening tone.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!"   
  
"You should!"  
  
"STAY calm, Laxus" Freed said putting a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "Please, Ichiro, tell us."  
  
Ichiro pouted. It's impossible to pass over the request of Freed. He stared into the pleading eyes and the wall of his pride collapsed. "Fine..." He rolled his eyes. What a weak he made. "It's a long story, though."  
  
"We've got time enough." Laxus said sternly.  
  
Ichiro let out a sigh. Laxus is acting like a father and he was already seventeen.  
  
"When you found me there, it had been five days that I was wandering in search of a town..."  
  
Freed let out a chocked gasp.  
  
"I lived with my dads and-"  
  
"Wait! Dads?" Laxus asked in a loud voice. Everyone's attention was now on the conversation. Freed frowned.  
  
"I might have somehow four dads?" Ichiro responded hesitantly fearing the others' reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"How?" Freed asked with confusion on his face.  
  
"Well... When my human parents was making their business, my other dads had succeeded to put magic into my Mom. So, I got their DNA through their magic."  
  
"So, you're a sort of chimera, right?" Freed assumed.  
  
"You can say that." Ichiro grumbled annoyed.  
  
"So, who's your parents?" Freed asked.  
  
"Well, my Mom died at my birth and my human father have disappeared before my birth. So, I've been raised by My other three fathers who-"  
  
"You keep telling 'human' parents. Why? The other three aren't?" Freed cut over to Ichiro.  
  
"That's what I was about to say!" Ichiro glare Freed. "So, there were Eragon, the king of the dragons, Zeus, the king of the gods and E.N.D., the king of the devils."  
  
"WHAT?! E.N.D.?!" Everyone shouted again.  
  
"So, you know him. Not surprising."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE THE SON OF THAT BASTARD?!" Laxus yelled.  
  
"HEY! Don't shout in my ears and don't ya dare to talk dirty about my dad!" Ichiro stood up despite the hands of Laxus that kept him down and he faced Laxus with angry eyes.  
  
"I-Ichiro!! D-don't challenge Laxus!" Freed cried out in panic.  
  
"Shut up, Freed. This kid wanna a lesson." Laxus replied with his stern eyes focused on Ichiro.  
  
Ichiro smirked. "We'll see who is going to have a lesson here."  
  
Laxus sparkled with lightnings. "Wanna taste my lightnings, kid?"  
  
"That's a shitty crap you have there." Ichiro seemed to transform his body. When the transformation is done, everyone is speechless even Laxus.  
  
Ichiro has his right side all black and his right eyes shone yellowish glow. On the other hand, his left side is white and covered with a burl pattern from the tip toe to the head. His left eyes has a slit-shaped pupil. And he has a tail and a wing both covered with red scales and another wing that looked like a bat's wing.  
He looks very angry and ready to fight. He let out a growl that wasn't human.  
  
"What are you?" Laxus hissed in astonishment and in fear.  
  
"I told you, didn't I? I'm a sort of chimera."  
  
"Technically, it's me that's me who said that." Freed pouted.  
  
"Don't offend a prince of three kingdoms."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled one more time.  
  
"Do you listen when I talk? I said that I'm the son of three king."  
  
"So, Majesty-" Freed began with a bow.  
  
"Cut it out already!"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"NO FIGHT IN HERE!" That was Master who had shouted. "LAAAXUUS!!! LEAVE ICHIRO ALONE!!"  
  
"Damn Gramps..." Laxus grumbled rolling his eyes.  
  
"So, now I'm leaving." Ichiro said with a wave.  
  
"Oh no. You stay here! I think you've got something to tell us." Ichiro stilled in his track and turned to Makarov. He froze on the spot watching with widened eyes the giant form of the Master.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell! Don't get mad, please!" Makarov returned normal and showed a chair with one hand to tell him to sit down.  
  
"Now, we listen to you." Master said staring straight into Ichiro's eyes. "What happened to you for you to get hurt at this point.  
  
Ichiro retook his human appearance and sat down. "Since I'm the heir of three kingdoms,-"  
  
"WHAT?! THE HEIR?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP! You made my ears ringing." He grimaced at the sound of their voices that were more strident than the last time. "Well... I resume. Since I'm the heir, my dads had brought me to an isolate place to practice magic. And then, this Acnologia came and killed my dads. He took the occasion to kill them easily. Indeed, he attacks after we had an intense training. That fucking coward!" He clenched his fists in anger whilst a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Everyone gasped in chock. That was too much : Acnologia KILLED three KINGS!!  
  
Freed in a momentum of maternal instinct hugged Ichiro who was crying. He stroked his back gently.  
  
"It's okay now. You're safe." He whispered in his ears.  
  
"NO! It's not okay! I'll have to succeed my fathers, I'll have to run three kingdoms at once and I'm not even an adult!" Ichiro said louder than he was willing to with his voice quivering.  
  
"There, there..." Freed patted the back of Ichiro whilst he cried into his chest. "Who's your last father?"  
  
"I don't know. Eragon told me he was a mage in the guild of Fai- I don't remember." Freed wiped away the tears when he realized something.  
  
"You mean Fairy Tail, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes! That's it! Where is it?" Ichiro asked with hope in the eyes.  
  
"My boy, you're inside of that guild..." Makarov said gently.  
  
Ichiro's eyes widened and a smile drew on his face.  
  
"So, I'm home." He said in his thoughts closing his eyes.  
  
"It's not that I want to break the mood but... LITTLE BRAT COME UPSTAIRS!!!" It was Porlyusica who burst out of anger after him.  
  
"Oops!" Ichiro gasped.


	3. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ichiro has to wait for Laxus and the Thunder Legion to return home, he feels lonely. He complains about that. Evergreen is fed up and asks Freed to find a solution. Freed proposed then to take Ichiro on the next mission but Makarov doesn't agree unless the teenager beat Laxus during a battle...

Two months later   
  
Ichiro has finally recovered fully. When Porlyusica had told him he could leave the infirmary, he ran up to the bar asking Mira to tattoo him the guild's symbol on his left hand "just like Freed" like he like saying. So, he has a black tattoo on that hand and Ichiro is now officially a mage of Fairy Tail. Makarov had then proposed to him to stay at Fairy Hill but Freed had protested and took him to the house he share with the Thunder Legion and Laxus.   
  
Now, it was one of the numerous mornings that Ichiro has spent with the Thunder Legion enjoying the breakfast made by Freed. As usual, Freed was checking out Laxus.  
  
"You're going to drool, Freed." Ichiro said in annoyance. Freed jolted being snapped out of his thoughts and regained immediately his composure. He cleared his throat and feigned innocence as if he had done nothing but Ichiro could clearly saw the blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Don't annoy Freed, Ichiro." Laxus grunted half asleep. He can't totally wake up without his third coffee.   
  
"Oh, come on, 'Daddy'. I'm bored. It's way too silent here. I had to do something to break the ice." Ichiro said teasing Laxus although he knew it was dangerous to do that to a not totally awake Laxus.  
  
"I'm not your dad!" Laxus grunted once more.  
  
"Well! You act like you were."  
  
"Don't annoy Laxus, Ichiro." Freed scolded Ichiro.  
  
"Aww. You're not cool" Ichiro pouted whilst crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm really bored!"  
  
"Freed, please do something. This kid is driving me crazy. It's been days he's complaining about staying here alone whilst we are on a mission." Evergreen pleaded Freed.  
  
"Fine! What about taking him with us on our next mission?" Freed proposed.  
  
Laxus spat the mouthful of coffee he had taken. "What?! Do you want to kill him? Must I remind you that we take S-class missions?"  
  
Ichiro pouted. "Hey! I can take care of myself!"  
  
Laxus raised an eyebrow. "And this is the one we found injured who say that."  
  
"Hey! And this is the one, who couldn't beat Acnologia, who say that." Ichiro faced Laxus with challenge in the eyes.   
  
Laxus smirked. "Wanna a lesson, kid?"  
  
"No fight!" Freed warned.   
  
Ichiro sat down again on the chair still staring into Laxus' eyes and Laxus glared him back. We could feel the tension in the air.   
  
"Those two fight like cat and dog." Evergreen chuckled.   
  
"But they care for each other even if they don't want to admit it" Freed grinned with amusement in the eyes expecting the reaction of these two.   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Both Laxus and Ichiro yelled glaring away of each other with a slight blush in their cheeks.   
  
"They are so alike!" Bixlow grinned mischievously. The little quarrel snapped him out of his morning torpor.   
  
"Yet, I would say Ichiro have a side of Freed." Evergreen came along with Bixlow liking the idea of teasing the two stubborn men.   
  
"I said SHUT UP!" The two men shouted together.   
  
When they all finished their breakfast, they head for the guild.   
  
They entered the guild and Freed went towards the quests' board on the first floor. On the other hand, Laxus went to meet his grandfather.   
  
"Hey! Gramps!"  
  
"Laxus." Makarov greeted the blond.   
  
"Freed took it into his head to take Ichiro with us on our next mission." Laxus explained.   
  
Makarov's eyes widened. "What a fool!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking at first but we don't know his strength yet."

 

"Well. We can do a battle. If he beats you, he can go with you."

 

"Isn't it a little too harsh. You know that-"

 

"I don't want to hear protests!"

 

"Fine! I'll tell the others!" Laxus grumbled, stood up and headed for the Thunder Legion's table where Freed was showing a piece of paper to Ichiro who seemed quite exited at the future mission. 

 

"Hey there!" Laxus said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

 

"What's up, 'Daddy'?" Ichiro teased smirking.

 

"Don't call me like that!" Laxus growled. 

 

"So, for the mission?" Freed asked looking up at Laxus.

 

"Well... Uh... He can go-" Laxus saw the face of Freed brightening up and he almost didn't want to break his mood. "Only if he beat me in a duel."

 

"O-oh, so that's how it goes." Freed was disappointed. Ichiro was obviously weaker than Laxus.

 

"Hell yeah!" Ichiro jumped for joy. 

 

Laxus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What's gotten to you?"

 

"It's my chance to beat you in front of everyone." 

 

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Laxus was not so happy that this kid underestimate him.

 

Ichiro ran up to Makarov. "Hey, Gramps! So, when do we begin the battle?"

 

Makarov chuckled. "It really looks like he's your son, Laxus! You're so much alike you two."

 

"WHAT?!" The two shouted together.

 

Makarov laughed. "Exactly what I thought : you're so much alike."

 

The two men pouted turning their back to each other.

 

"So, Gramps, you didn't respond at the kid's question." Laxus grumbled.

 

"How about we say the battle begin at noon?" Makarov proposed.

 

"Yoohoo!" Ichiro jumped for joy once again. "Hey, everyone! I'll kick the ass of Laxus at noon! Keep your eyes on the battle!"

 

"You little brat..." Laxus growled with a threatening voice.

 

"Calm down, Laxus!" Freed said in panic. "The battle is at noon."

 

"He irritates me already!" Laxus growled.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone gathered in the South Park of Magnolia. In the center of the crowd stood Laxus and Ichiro facing each other.

 

When noon struck, Laxus threw a lightning next to Ichiro.

 

"The battle begin when you show your magic!" Laxus shouted to Ichiro.

 

"Wanna see my magic first, huh?"

 

Ichiro's eyes were shining with an odd glow. It was a tone of gold. 

 

"Here is it one of my magic power." He explained. "I can analyze your magic and then copy it."

 

Laxus' mouth dropped. He has never seen this kind of magic.

 

"Lightning Dragon Slayer, huh? Not bad in fact." Ichiro continued. "Well, my turn now."

 

A big lightning struck next to Laxus. It was yellow, black and purple at once. In his surprise, he didn't see Ichiro came behind him. He received a powerful kick in his side. He was propelled a few meters away. When he was laying on the ground, Ichiro spoke.

 

"With this lightning, I handled three types of magic at once. Dragon Slayer, God Slayer and Devil Slayer magic. I handle in fact all the elements : water, air, fire, earth, lightning, light, shadow, iron, ice and a lot more. Since I have dragon, god and devil's blood, I've learned Dragon, God and Devil Slayer Magic."

 

Laxus stood up and faced again Ichiro. On the other hand, Ichiro just stared at him. He seemed calm despite the fact he is facing one of the most powerful mages of the guild.

 

Laxus threw himself to Ichiro with lightings sparking around him. The teenager avoided him with ease and he gave a punch in the jaw of Laxus. Once more, Laxus was sent a few meters away.

 

Everyone watched the battle in astonishment. Who would believe that Ichiro would have the upper hand over Laxus?

 

Laxus growled. He had never had an harsh time like that except with Gildarts. He didn't have the time to get a grip on himself that Ichiro rushed at him holding a clenched fist.

 

"And here is it my last type of magic!" Ichiro shouted at Laxus.

 

His fist was glowing with a white light and, when it hit Laxus, we could hear a noise like an explosion.

 

Laxus flew in the air and fell unconscious some meters away.

 

Everyone's mouth dropped.

 

Ichiro didn't have the time to enjoy his victory that his blood boiled through his body. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He used his five types of magic in a short lapse. It was a mistake.

A cry escaped out of his lips. He grabbed his head between his hands and fell to his knees. 

 

Freed ran up to him. In his semi conscience, Ichiro heard his voice but it seemed far.

 

"Ichiro! Ichiro! What's going on?" Freed shook Ichiro but the teenager didn't respond. An other cry pierced the ears of Freed. "Please respond me!" Tears ran down Freed's cheeks feeling powerless in front of Ichiro's pain. Then, the teenager fainted in his arms. Freed shook him shouting his name desperately but he didn't open his eyes.


	4. The fear of hurting friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro has almost killed Laxus during their battle. Now, he fear his power. He fear to lose control and kill someone...

Ichiro woke up with a start. He looked around him and saw the Thunder Legion and Laxus asleep on chairs beside his bed. Only Freed had his head on the bed as if he was by his side all this time. Ichiro smiled : Laxus was safe and Freed had always this mother's side.

He got up trying not to wake up Freed. It was the night and the guild was empty. He heard some noises coming from the library. 'How long did I sleep?' Ichiro thought. They were probably making research about his state to wake him up. He could hear the noise of pages being turned and the noise of a few people snoring. Ichiro smiled again : they took very good care of him.

He walked up to the door and exited the guild. He wandered aimlessly through the town. He finally reached the park where he and Laxus had fought. Bad memories came back to him : he almost killed Laxus here. He had done too much wanting to show off in front of everyone. It was a proof that he didn't control fully his power and it made him freaked. He didn't want to lose control and injury his friends. He hated his power now.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he began hitting a tree next to him. He was desperate and scared. He sobbed through the night. His fists began bleeding and he sank to his knees with desperation. He continued to cry silently. According to him, he didn't even deserve to cry. So, he muffled his sobs so that no one hears him. When his tears dried, he sat down among the roots of the tree. And then he drifted into sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning light passed through the eyelids of Freed. Finally, he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head and looked towards the bed. It was empty. It took a few seconds for Freed's mind to register the fact. His eyes suddenly widened and he stood up in panic waking up Laxus and the other two. They mumbled something like “What's gotten to you this early in the morning ?”.

“He's gone!” Freed shouted in horror.

Laxus was the first to react. “WHAT ?! What do you mean by gone ?”

“He's not there anymore!” Freed yelled.

“Calm down. I'll track down his scent!”

Now, it was Evergreen and Bixlow to wake up fully. “Where is he ?”

“His scent go towards the park.” Laxus said.

“Let's go! Now!” Freed shouted still in panic.

They followed his scent up to a tree where Ichiro was sleeping.

“He seems to be alright.” Laxus said casually.

“You don't know before checking!” Freed shouted to Laxus with an accusing voice.

Freed walked up to Ichiro and knelt in front of him. He placed his hand under the teenager's nose to feel his breath. He sighed in relief knowing now that he still breathed. He shook softly Ichiro to wake him up. Ichiro opened his eyes and focused to the face of Freed. He cringed in surprise.

“Move back!” He ordered to Freed. “Please back up.” He eyes filled with tears. Seeing that Freed stunned didn't move, he stood up and ran away from him.

“What's gotten to him?” Bixlow asked.

“We should go after him.” Evergreen said.

Before they could take a step forward, Laxus' arm blocked their way.

“No! I'll go alone.” Laxus grumbled. He had seen the look of agony in the eyes of Ichiro. It was the same look he had after trying to demolish the guild. He knew Ichiro feared to hurt the others.

He followed his scent and caught up with him. When Ichiro saw him, he readied himself to run but Laxus shouted to him. “Don't run away one more time. I'll stay here, I promise.”

Ichiro took even though a few step backwards.

“Don't run away, I said. I know why you do that but it's useless to run.” Laxus said softer.

Ichiro stared straight at him. He listened to him. 'Great' Laxus thought whilst smiling.

“Sometimes the life is harsh on ya, I know that. I had also feared to hurt the people I care for. But you have to face the tests of the life otherwise you can't move forward. Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and me will show ya how to control yourself. We're here to support ya. Don't fear to hurt us. Before it can happen, I'll stop this.”

“But... You can't!” Ichiro said through his sobs. “I'm stronger than you. If I lose, I might kill you and I don't want to. I must learn to control myself before returning to you.”

“I'll be there to wake you up from your trance. You won't kill me, I promise.”

“How can you promise something that you can't hold ?”

Laxus stepped forward.

“No! Back up, Laxus! Why don't you understand that I'm a monster ?”

“Why do you call yourself a monster ? You're just a seventeen-years-old brat.”

Laxus didn't stop and Ichiro took one step backward.

“Please, stop.” Ichiro whispered.

Laxus took a few other steps and Ichiro took another step backwards.

Laxus still didn't stop and Ichiro's vision blurred with tears.

“Don't come near me.” Ichiro said with a voice so low that Laxus barely heard him.

Laxus was soon in front of Ichiro.

“W-why?” Ichiro asked with a teary voice.

Suddenly, Laxus hugged Ichiro firmly so that he couldn't escape anymore.

Ichiro's eyes widened and then he clung to Laxus' shoulders. Ichiro cried his eyes out into Laxus' embrace and he drifted once again into sleep. He was still weak from the battle.

Laxus lifted him and carried him in his arms.

“Thank you...” Ichiro whispered in his sleep.

Laxus smiled and stroked the red hair of the teenager. He felt like he had to protect Ichiro like a big brother or maybe like a father would if Ichiro's human father don't show up.


	5. Family

Some noises woke up Ichiro. He opened an eye and found himself in an unknown bed. He sat up in alarm with a loud gasp. He panted in panic.

“Oi! Kid! Calm down!” Laxus came into the room and sat on the bed to stroke the red hair of the teenager. Seeing a familiar face, Ichiro began calming down. “There, there. Like that. Breathe slowly.” Ichiro had completely calmed down. “Great! Ya wanna eat?” Ichiro nodded. “Ya lost your tongue?”

Ichiro stared at Laxus in a daze. “Hey! Kid! Get a grip on yourself!”

The teenager continued staring blankly at the Dragon Slayer. “Ya're still weak, huh?”

Ichiro didn't respond. It was unusual and Laxus grew worried. Ichiro liked breaking the ice and he disliked normally all the signs of affection that Laxus showed rarely. But, at that time, the teenager let himself go like a doll. “I'll bring ya your breakfast. I'll be fast.”

“No-no, I-I'll go!” Ichiro said with rough voice. His throat hurt a lot surely due to all his tears he shed the day before.

“Oh ya, ya'll need some milk with honey.” Laxus smiled relieved that Ichiro was able to talk again.

Ichiro tried to get up of his bed but he stumbled. Before he could hit the ground, Laxus caught him in his arms.

“Look out! Kid! You really need to eat!” Laxus carried him in bridal-style to the dinning room.

“I can walk...” Ichiro protested with a weak voice.

“No, ya can't!”

As soon as they reached the dinning room where the Thunder Legion was having breakfast, Freed stood up in panic seeing Ichiro so pale. His widened eyes slid on Laxus.

“What ? He's hungry.” Laxus said casually.

“Hand him to me.” Freed ordered to Laxus.

“If you want...” Laxus grunted. He placed Ichiro in Freed's arms.

“Are you okay ?” Freed asked Ichiro.

“Yeah... I'm just...hungry. It's been days I haven't eaten.” He smiled trying to reassure the rune mage.

“Oh! You're right. You didn't eat yesterday.” Freed remerbered. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“You should make him some milk witn honey. He has a sore throat.” Laxus said before Ichiro could even open the mouth.

“I'll make this but before I would like to hear Ichiro's response.”

“Have you made some eggs?”

“Yeah. Do you want it?”

Ichiro nodded. His throat hurt badly.

Freed dropped Ichiro off on a chair and went to the kitchen to serve the hungry teenager.

As soon as his plate was in front of him, Ichiro ate up the three fried eggs.

“Ya were right Laxus : he was just hungry. No need to worry.” Bickslow said his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“See? He's regained already some colors.” Laxus said to Freed whilst ruffling the hair of Ichiro.

“I'm relieved.” Freed sighed glad to see Ichiro with such appetite.

“You're trzlly like a worried mother, Freed.” Evergreen chuckled.

“Don't tease, Ever.” Freed warned.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence until Bickslow asked something to Ichiro.

“Tell us, Ichiro! Why don't you go back to your kingdoms? The kings are dead so you should succeed them, shouldn't you?” Ichiro's fork fell from his hand and stared at the spirit mage like he had said something unbelievable.

“Bickslow! That's not the time to ask that!” Freed chocked up with his food. He knew that was a delicate subject to talk with Ichiro.

Ichiro seemed now in his thoughts. Suddenly, he stood up letting his plate unfinished.

“I'll take a shower.”

“And your eggs?” Freed asked.

“Not hungry anymore.”

Ichiro was thinking under the water jet of the shower head.

_My uncles had to already have acquired the throne. I can't go back there..._

“Ichiro? Are you okay?” It was Freed. Ichiro had to have taken more time than he wanted to.

“Yeah. I was just thinking 'bout something.”

He got out of the shower, dried himself and wrapped himself at his waist with his towel. He went out of the bathroom and found himself face to face with Freed who stared at him with worry.

“Don't worry, Freed. It's okay. I don't mind. Really...”

“But- “ Before Freed could finish his sentence, Ichiro strode away past him and shut the door of the room where he had slept.  
 

Freed went back to the kitchen. Laxus stared at him like he was asking Freed a question.

The green-haired man shook his head to mean he hadn't been able to talk with Ichiro.

Laxus turned to Bickslow. “Bickslow! Ya big idiot!” Laxus growled to mark his irritation.

“What ? I've just asked.” Bickslow shrugged.

“Ichiro don't like talking about that.” Freed said irritated as well.

“Didn't know.” The spirit mage crossed his arms over his chest.

Evergreen slapped him at the back of his head. “Stupid...” She sighed.  
 

                                                         *                              *                            *

_\- Have you seen the son of the king?_

_\- Yes, what a shame having a bastard as heir._

_\- You're right. It's discusting me to think that bastard will be our king._

_\- Shhh! I think 'he' heard us. See? He's staring at us._

_\- You're right. It sends me shivers down the spine._

_\- Shhh! Speak lower. If the king hear us,it will be our end._

Two old women were talking among the crowd gathered for the return of the king. Ichiro was five.  
 

                                                          *                               *                             *

_\- Don't come closer to him._

_\- Why?_

_\- It's my parents who told me that.They said he's different._

_\- How?_

_\- Dragon and God's blood run through his veins._

_\- Wha-? Disgusting!_

_\- Don't shout! He's the son of the king. Do you want to be killed?_

Two boys in the playground of the school. Ichiro was seven.

 

                                                              *                            *                             *

_\- HE'S THE SHAME OF THE FAMILY!_

_\- Don't be so upset, Vhaxas!_

_\- HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO US?_

_\- BE QUIET! He can hear you!_

_\- My brother, leave the kingdom with that son of yours._

_\- Why?_

_\- I don't want to see this impurity rot our family._

_\- DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!_

_\- You stooped low my brother. Where's your dragon's pride gone? You've dishonored our family with 'this'._

The uncle of Ichiro talking to his brother. Ichiro was ten.

 

_*                             *                               *_

Ichiro hit the wall whit his fist. He ground his teeth in anger and anguish and tears ran down his cheeks. _I can't be totally happy. My power or my past get in the way._ Ichiro thought. He wiped his tears and dressed up to think about something else. He left his room and went to the living room where Laxus and the Thunder Legion seemed waiting for him.

Ichiro looked despressed. Everyone noted the look on Ichiro's face and turn to gaze at Bickslow accusingly. The said man kept a low profile.

“Ichiro-” Freed began.

“You owe me a mission, don't you?” Ichiro cut in.

 _Ichiro..._ Freed thought. He knew Ichiro tried to avoid the subject.

“Yeah, we do.” Laxus respond. “Wanna go to the guild to look for one?”

Ichiro nodded not as enthusiastic as before.

“Ichiro...” Freed whispered.

“I'm fine.” Ichiro smiled at the green-haired mage. Freed wasn't naive : he knew it was a forced smile. The teenager just didn't to worry them. “So, let's go.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the way long, Ichiro had walked ahead of them without speaking. He was in his thoughts as this morning. The heart in Freed's chest clenched. He was well aware of Ichiro's anguish and he disliked the fact that he couldn't do something to ease Ichiro from this crushing feeling.

Once they got into the guild hall, everyone went quiet as usually when Laxus enter in the guild.

Ichiro went directly on the first floor.

“What's gotten Ichiro? Has the Laxus' behavior rubbed off on him?” Mira asked Freed when he reached the counter.

“Well... He's depressed since this morning and he don't want to talk about what torment him.” Freed respond seeming affected by the pain of the teenager.

“I'm sure he'll come to you when I'll be ready to talk.”

“I hope you're right.” Freed whispered whilst looking up at the mezzanine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichiro looked for a mission but he couldn't focus on the sheets of paper in front of him.

_He's different!_

Ichiro ground his teeth.

_He's digusting!_

He clenched his fist.

_He's a shame!_

He threw his magic power at the quests' board.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone jumped at the loud noise coming from above.

The Thunder Legion and Laxus hurried upstairs and saw Ichiro standing a few meters of them with his fists clenched.

Freed began coming closer to him but he was stopped by the cold stare Ichiro gave him. He froze on the spot. He had never seen a stare darker than this one.

“What's going on?” Laxus asked worriedly.

Ichiro just glared at them then he looked away.

“I need some room. I'll go outside.” Ichiro said walking past the Thunder Legion and Laxus.

“Ya didn't respond to my question, kid!” Laxus growled.

Ichiro didn't stop walking.

“ICHIRO!! LOOK AT ME.” Laxus yelled.

Ichiro stopped this time.

“Look at me.” Laxus said softer coming closer to the teenager.

Ichiro turned to face the Dragon Slayer. He muffled a cry of surprise when he saw the sadness in Ichiro's eyes.

“Tell me what's going on with ya.” Laxus pleaded.

Ichiro tilted his head down holding back his tears.

“We're here for you, you know.” Freed said softly.

“We're like family here.” Evergreen added.

The tears Ichiro was trying to hold back fell on his cheeks. He titlted his head up staring straight at them.

“You're right... Family... I almost forgot this word.” Ichiro said with a teary voice. I smiled despite his tears running down his cheeks.

“Huh? I thought you had dads who loved you.” Freed said surprised.

“That's right somehow.”

“Somehow?”

“Well... They needed an heir. I can't say that they didn't love me but I was raised to become the next king.”

“I know how it's done.” Freed said bitterly. He was also raised to take over his family's business until he ran away from home to come to Fairy Tail.

“I didn't tell you yet why I was in an isolate place.”

“Didn't you say it was for training?”

“Well... It's one of the reasons. The other reason is that I was banished from my kingdoms.” Ichiro looked down.

Freed gasped in chock.

“They were all disgusted by me because I have blood of other species.” Ichiro continued.

“That's awful!” Freed cried out.

“Even my uncles were ashamed of me. It's them who banished me one after the other.”

Laxus growled. His past reminded him his own past with his father. He clenched his fists. _A family don't abandon its members._

“I wanted to run away of my past and when Bickslow asked me this question all my memories came back to me, all the awful things the people were saying about me.” Ichiro burst into tears once again. “And-and I was...thinking-ing that I-I had to...go back but...but I didn't want to.” Ichiro's throat was tight and I could barely speak.

Freed came up to him and hugged him. “You can always stay here. We're family.”

“Thank you... But my duties-”

“They have banished you. So, you don't have to return.”

“You're right.” Ichiro burried his face in Freed's chest before pulling back. “I'm glad I found you all.” This time, Ichiro truly smiled.


	6. Getting back what had disappeared

A cry rose through the night.You could hear the fear in it. Laxus woke up with a start. He hurried to the origin of the cry and found Ichiro who was sweating streams on the sofa. He saw also Freed with sleepy eyes coming closer to him.

 

The two mages sat beside the teenager. They could hear soft sobs.

 

“Hey! Kid! What's going on ?” Laxus asked with concern.

 

“Nightmare... Awful.” That was the only words that came out from Ichiro.

 

“Shh... It's okay now. You're safe.” Freed said softly embracing the teenager.

 

The eyes of Laxus softened. Seeing Freed comforting Ichiro made him think of a mother consoling her child.

 

“Wanna talk about it, kid?” Laxus asked patting Ichiro's head.

 

“I've seen...* _sob*_ my fathers die again.” Ichiro's voice broke at the end of his sentence. “And-and Vhaxas, my dragon uncle, has come...* _sob*_ to take me back forcibly.” He continued with a shaky voice. “AND I DON'T WANT THIS!” He shouted in despair. New tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Shh...” Laxus wiped his tears away. “He's not going to take ya from us. If he tries, I'll kick his fucking ass!”

 

Ichiro took the T-shirt of Laxus and whispered something inaudible even for Laxus tightening his grasp on his T-shirt.

 

“What?” Laxus asked looking down at Ichiro.

 

“You'll be killed.” Ichiro let out a sad whimper between his two sentences. “Don't do that, please. I don't want to see you dying.”

 

Laxus' eyes softened and he stroked the hair of the teenager. The red haired boy didn't cease repeating 'Don't do that' until he fell asleep in the arms of the two mages.

 

“Poor kid! His memories are awful.” Freed said upset.

 

“It's with us to make him beautiful memories to make him forget his old ones.” Laxus whispered.

 

“Yeah... You're right.” Freed said softer. “I'll sleep with him so that he'll be safe.”

 

“Then, I sleep on the floor.” Laxus said dead serious.

 

“La-Laxus!” Freed choked up. “You don't have to.” He said lower to not wake up Ichiro.

 

“I want to. I'm worried too.” Laxus said without hiding his concern for the teenager.

 

So, the stubborn Dragon Slayer fell asleep on the floor whilst Freed slept on the sofa beside Ichiro.

 

But their sleep didn't last long. Another cry tore the peaceful night one more time.

Laxus' eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Once more, Ichiro was in sweat and sobbing. Freed was already comforting him in his embrace.

 

“Hey! There, there...” Laxus whispered patting the red head.

 

“I-I don't want you to die.” Ichiro said with a shaky voice clutching to one of Freed's arms.

 

“Who?” Laxus asked.

 

“You, Freed... Everyone.” Ichiro said with a teary voice.

 

“I won't die nor let the others die.” Laxus said confident.

 

“But Vhaxas...” Ichiro couldn't enunciate the rest of his sentence because of brutal sobs.

 

“Shh...” Freed whispered.

 

“Calm down, kid. He won't kill anyone.” Laxus promised. “I'll be there. I'll be ALWAYS there.”

 

The tired teenager fell once again asleep just after the promise so did Laxus and Freed.

 

 

The nightmares of Ichiro continued weeks and weeks after. Every time, Laxus, the Thunder Legion and him went to the guild, the Fairy Tail's mages was shocked by their tired looks. Laxus and the Thunder Legion caught up their sleep at the guild whilst Ichiro didn't dare close even one eye.

 

Makarov tired of the situation went to the table of the four mages to talk with them.

 

“Hey! My kids!” Makarov called them whilst shaking them to wake them up. When they slowly woke up, Makarov spoke. “Waht's going on with you?”

 

“Ichiro has nightmares each night.” Freed responded with a sleepy voice.

 

“Huh? When did it start?”

 

“It was weeks ago.”

 

“That long? I'm not surprised by your looks anymore.”

 

They all muttered something in their semi-sleep.

 

“Where's Ichiro? I'll-”

 

“No, he's sleeping. That's the first time in weeks.” Laxus grumbled.

 

“I see. That bad, huh?”

 

“Hmm-hmm.” Laxus nodded.

 

Suddenly, the bells of the cathedral rang.

 

“Hmm... We can't sleep in here!” Laxus growled.

“At least, Ichiro is still sleeping...” Freed said relieved.

 

The doors flew open to reveal Gildarts who was back from his journey.

 

“GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!” Natsu yelled with his fists in fire.

 

“NATSU! Shut your mouth up! Ichiro's sleeping!” Laxus warned.

 

“Quiet, Natsu.” Gildarts said punching him on top of his head. He walked up to the counter and sat beside Cana.

 

“How are you? Have you missed your daddy?” He smirked.

 

“Shut up old man.” Cana said annoyed.

 

Gildarts pouted then he turned to Makarov.

 

“Oi! Master! Who's this Ichiro?”

 

“He's a new member and-”

 

Master was cut in by a cry which belonged to no other one than Ichiro.

 

Laxus and Freed got up in a blink of an eye. Seeing their tired looks, Gildarts stood up. “Don't worry. I'll go and check on him.”

 

“Thank you.” Both Laxus and Freed muttered.

 

Ichiro panted and held back his tears so that nobody can see him cry.

 

Suddenly, a hand landed on his head.

 

“Hey, kid! What's wrong?”

 

Ichiro looked up stunned. “Who are you?” He didn't know why but he felt safe with this unknown man.

 

“I'm Gildarts. Cana's dad.”

 

“Oh! I see...” Ichiro smiled sadly. _'I'd like having a dad'_ He thought.

 

Without knowing more Gildarts, he clung to him.

 

“Oi, kid! What's that for?”

 

“I don't know. I just wanted to do that.”

 

Gildarts smiled to the teenager whilst ruffling his red hair.

 

“So, what's gotten to you?”

 

“Nightmare as usual.”

“Huh? As usual?”

 

Freed hurried to stand beside Gildarts whispering something in his ear.

 

Gildarts' eyes widened. “Oh! So, that's it! Poor guy!”

 

Gildarts looked down at the teenager clutching to him. “Wanna fight with me?”

 

Ichiro looked up with his eyes widened in shock.

On the other hand, Freed palmed his face.

 

“Don't worry! I'm strong. I can bear your blows.”

 

“NO! YOU CAN'T!” Ichiro yelled whilst his eyes watered.

 

Without knowing how, Ichiro found Laxus behind him. He placed a hand on Ichiro's shoulder and whispered. “'I'll be there'. Do you remember?”

 

The teenager seemed to calm down and nodded. “Okay...”

 

“Laxus. I don't think it's-” Freed began but Laxus raised his hand to stop him.

 

“He need to ease off on the pressure time to time.”

 

So, Ichiro followed Gildarts outside the guild hall.

 

Gildarts and Ichiro faced each other.

 

Without waiting for the others, Gildarts made the first move. His fist glowing white hit the ground Ichiro jumped backwards to avoid it. The ground where Ichiro was standing was completely demolished.

 

“You're fast, kid.” Gildarts smirked.

 

Ichiro didn't respond and stood behind him in a blink of an eye.

 

Gildarts didn't have the time to avoid the attack but put his arms in front of his chest to take it.

 

The blow made him move back of a few feet.

 

“Wow! That was quite powerful! I begin enjoying this.” Gildarts smirked.

 

None of them moved. They just stared at each other to evaluate the other's strength.

 

Suddenly, Gildarts freed his magic around him. It made a powerful aura in front of which everyone shivered and some mages didn't resist the tension and returned into the guild hall. On the other hand, Ichiro didn't flinch.

 

Ichiro changed his appearance to take his true form. They both didn't joke around anymore.

 

“So, that's the chimera.” Gildarts said feeling uncomfortable. Usually, his opponent took fright at the sight of his aura. Moreover, this opponent didn't play all the cards in his hands.

Unexpectedly, Ichiro also released his magic as if his true form wasn't enough. His magic aura was white, black and purple at once and it was far more huge and stronger than Gildarts'.

 

Everyone's jaw dropped but Freed noticed something odd. “Laxus...”

 

“Yeah. I've seen.” Laxus had also noticed the eyes of Ichiro hadn't a glare anymore. “He has already lost control.”

 

“Because of his tiredness.” Freed said staring accusingly at Laxus.

 

“Oh don't be upset, please. We have something else to take care of.”

 

“So? How do we do?”

 

“You stop Gildarts and I go behind Ichiro. It's been not so long he's in this state. It'll be easy.”

 

Freed nodded.

 

As Laxus said, Freed whispered to Gildarts to stop whilst Laxus tiptoed up to the back of Ichiro and took him in his arms.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, kid!” He yelled. It was enough to snap him out of his trance.

 

“Sorry...” Ichiro whispered really sorry to put Laxus in danger. “I'll try with my inherited magic.”

 

“Good.” Laxus walked away from Ichiro to mean the battle could go on.

 

Ichiro concentrated on the fight once again wearing his unwavering look. This time, it was Ichiro who charged with one fist glowing white.

 

Gildarts dodged it punching too. They both punched and kicked so quickly that it was hard to follow their moves.

 

Gildarts moved back panting. He didn't understand how his opponent could take his blows without damage.

 

Ichiro was also panting. They had an equal force. Having decided to get this battle over with, the teenager threw some magic at Gildarts. The other avoided it and the rock that was standing behind him shattered.

 

Gildarts got immediately the reason he was looking for. He stepped forward raising his hands above his head.

 

Ichiro stopped stunned. Was he giving up?

 

When Gildarts reached Ichiro, he hugged him feeling overwhelmed.

 

Ichiro's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that at all. He felt suddenly something warm falling on his cheeks. He looked up to see Gildarts crying. He didn't understand anymore.

 

Gildarts saw the confusion in the teenager's eyes. He smiled widely and placed his hands on the other's shoulders taking a step backwards. Ichiro looked straight into his eyes hoping to find a clue on the situation but he saw only tears. But tears of what? Sadness, sorrow, joy? He didn't know.

 

“When did you learn that magic?” Gildarts asked. His question only left Ichiro more confused.

 

“Well... I didn't really learn it. It came rather naturally.”

 

Gildarts smiled even wider. He was certain now.

 

“Freed told me you were looking for your dad. True?”

 

“Yeah. What's with that?”

 

“Well... Huh...” He looked away flustered. “I think it's me.”

 

Ichiro stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Wha-What?”

 

“You've finally found me.” Gildarts retook him in his arms and, this time, Ichiro hugged him back.

 

“I've found my dad.” Ichiro whispered as if he didn't believe it fully yet.

 

“Oh, God! I have a son.” Gildarts said with a shaky voice.

 

Laxus' jaw dropped but he couldn't say that was very surprising. He even thought Gildarts could have a few other hidden children. Well, he was a womanizer. It wasn't then quite surprising. But, Ichiro? Seriously!

 

He had heard all their conversation thanks to his good hearing. For the first time, he wished he had been deaf. Two parts of his mind fought with each other : on one hand, he was glad for Ichiro and, on the other hand, he was sad because this meant Ichiro would leave their house. He was even though attached to this little brat.

 

Freed saw the look on the face of Laxus. “Laxus?”

 

“Hm?” He hummed a question.

 

“What's going on there?”

 

“Well... Ichiro found his dad and it's Gildarts.” He grumbled.

 

It was the turn of Freed to drop his jaw. “Really?”

 

“That's what I've heard.”

 

“Oh! That's great then!” Freed smiled warmly obviously glad for the red haired boy.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Laxus said annoyed.

 

“La-” Freed was cut in when a shadow passed over all of them...

 

*To be continued*

 


	7. The first seal

Ichiro froze and withdrew from the hug. He was pale and he looked terrified as if he had seen a ghost.

 

“What's going on, Ichiro?” Guildarts asked looking at him with concern.

 

“Vha-... Vhaxas.” He said blankly.

 

“Did you really believe you could escape me?” A loud voice rang out.

 

Everyone grew panicked. They could hear the threaten in the voice. What was more frightful was the fact they didn't see where the voice came from.

 

Ichiro, him, knew who the voice belonged to. And it was freaking him out.

 

Suddenly, a giant claw with orange scales caught Ichiro. Everyone looked up and saw a...dragon.

 

“Vhaxas.” Laxus was in his thoughts. “He's said Vhaxas.”

 

“Vhaxas? His uncle?” Freed gasped.

 

“Ah yeah. It's him. Wait! His uncle?”

 

Freed nodded swallowing hard.

 

“Oh, shit! It's really bad.”

 

Freed nodded again.

 

He caught up Ichiro who was struggling to escape from the claw.

 

The dragon raised his hand to his face smirking. “So, wanna play? _Slave_!” He growled.

 

Ichiro was thrown towards the guild and, when he hit the wall, he whimpered in pain.

 

“Hey! Bastard! How dare you...” Laxus yelled before being snapped by the dragon's tail.

 

“LAXUS!” Freed shouted.

 

“Let me play with MY little slave in peace, will ya?” The dragon growled at Laxus.

 

“You... You'll pay for this.” Ichiro stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

A yellow light was floating around him and it seemed like Ichiro was absorbing it.

 

“He absorb the Ethernano from the earth and the atmosphere.” Makarov said stunned. He had never seen this through his whole life.

 

Ichiro was blinded by the anger. He didn't absorb it on purpose. At the contrary, he was surprised he was able to do such a thing. Something was changing inside him but he didn't know what.

 

“It seems like I've come too late.” Vhaxas growled displeased.

 

“What do you mean?” Ichiro asked in confusion.

 

The dragon's eyes slided to Gildarts who was silent from the begining. “You've found him now. One of your seal is breaking now.”

 

“What seal?”

 

“You ask too much question. But as you'll be killed soon, I'll tell you. Take this as a funeral's present.” Vhaxas said with a low laughter.

 

“So?”

 

“Eragon sealed your dragon form and a part of your power. The condition for breaking it was meeting your human father. Now that you've found him, you've become a threat for me. So, I'll destroy you before you do!”

 

Ichiro growled out of anger. He could have the kingdom : the teenager didn't care anymore. So, why did he said he was a threat?

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Kill you. Isn't it obvious?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Joker.”

 

“You don't have any reason, do y-?” A huge pain shot up his left eye. “Ugh!” He covered his eye with his hands.

 

“Ohh... Me and my big tongue. The time was missing and I still took the time to speak with a dead.”

 

Ichiro fell to his knees. He was agonizing because of his eyes and he was absorbing more and more Ethernano. Some blood ran down his left cheek. Gildarts tried to come closer to his son but Ichiro looked at him as if he was saying to him not to take a step further. He froze up. Even if he had managed to approach him, Ichiro wasn't himself anymore and he didn't know what he would do to him. He decided to protect the others.He tought it was what Ichiro would have wanted.

 

Suddenly, a white light blinded everyone. Then, they all heard a roar. Another dragon appeared. He had red scales and yellow eyes with gold slit-shaped pupils.

 

“Who's this?”Gildarts asked.

 

Laxus who was now next to him responded. “I think it's Ichiro. It has the same scent.”

 

“What?!” Freed choked.

 

“Yeah... I can't believe it myself but it's Ichiro according to the scent.” Laxus said.

 

The red dragon faced Vhaxas. He roared in anger.

“Shit!” Vhaxas cursed. “I was too slow. It'll be a pain to kill you now.”

 

He growled and charged at Ichiro. The prince avoided his uncle and spat out a ray of white light to Vhaxas. They collided with each other. They fought : bites after bites, scratches after scratches. When they pulled apart, Vhaxas breathed fire and Ichiro spat out the white light again.

It made a huge explosion and everyone was caught in the blast.

 

When the dust began to disperse, the two dragons were exhausted with many injuries with different degrees of gravity.

 

Vhaxas had decided to finish with the fight. He took some distance and prepared his attack. He wrapped on himself and charged at Ichiro. With the long scales on his uncle's back and the speed of the rotation, the scales could became sharp. Ichiro saw him at the last minut beacause of the remains of the dust. He couldn't avoid it completely. He decided to turn around like this the attack couldn't reach any vital point. Or so that's what he thought...

 

Vhaxas hit him and almost cut him right through. Ichiro howled with pain then fell to the ground. He didn't move anymore.

 

“ICHIRO!!” Laxus, Freed and Gildarts yelled at the same time. They rushed towards him. They didn't find him in his dragon form but in his human form. He was in the middle of a puddle of blood. They came closer to him in a hurry.

 

“Ichiro! Are you with us?” Freed asked worried.

 

No response. 

 

“Get Wendy and Porlyusica! Hurry!” Laxus and Gildarts yelled. 

 

In their panic, they completely forgot about Vhaxas. Fortunately, he was too exhausted to face up the entire guild. So, he retreated while the attention wasn't on him.

 


	8. The recovery

The guild's members were waiting the return of Porlyusica and Wendy from the infirmary. Some were terribly worried such as Freed who was sobing in the arms of his Thunder God or Gildarts who was pacing up and down.

Wendy came out first. She had finished his cares and Porlyusica told her she was taking over.

Everyone rushed to her to ask her about the condition of Ichiro.

“How is he?” Freed asked. He had pulled out of the embrace of Laxus to get some information about the condition of Ichiro. He has red eyes and damp cheeks.

Wendy seemed to be uneasy. Actually, she didn't want to give false hope to the Rune mage. She didn't know if the teenager was really okay. She also didn't want to scare him with the reality. But her silence seemed to freak him out more. So, she stuttered the beginning of his response.

“W-well, he's alive and that's the biggest point but...” She saw the relieved face of the man shattered. But thankfully, Laxus came behind the green-haired mage, wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on the other's shoulders. Freed leaned into the embrace. The blond was trying to reinsure him and that was cute. Wendy continued her explanation thinking that Freed wouldn't fall apart from the shock thanks to Laxus' support. “He was lucky though. He was within a hair's breadth of being cut in half-” She was cut off by a loud gasp from Freed. He had his hands pressed against his mouth and his eyes watered. Laxus was very concerned and Gildarts who has joined Freed and Laxus was really shocked. “Porlyusica-san and me have stitched his back but that will take a lot of time to heal. None of his vital points were touched but in all honesty I don't know if he will get through...” Freed turned around into the embrace of his Thunder God and buried his face into his chest. Soft sobs could be heard and Laxus was trying to comfort him but he was very concerned himself. As for Gildarts, he went blank and his eyes were completely distressed.

Now that everyone were updated on Ichiro's case, they all went downstairs and sit at the tables. They were all quiet and shocked. They couldn't imagine to loose the smiling Ichiro who was always there concerned about his friends and protecting them. Laxus, Gildarts and the Thunder Legion were aghast. They seemed not to be in connection with the reality. It sounded really unreal.

A few times later, Porlyusica came out of the infirmary. The aghast group got up in search of any news. When she finished to go down the stairs, she headed for their table but she went past them and went to the bar. She hadn't really something to say. She was powerless in front of the state Ichiro was in. She wasn't even sure that he will survive at this wound. She was hopeless and take her head between her hands in desperation.

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two weeks that Wendy and Porlyusica took shifts to tend to the wound of Ichiro. His state was improving slowly but the visits weren't allowed yet because he was constantly treated. Freed hadn't had much sleep although Laxus was endlessly after him to tell the Rune mage to get some sleep. As usual since the accident, Gildarts were seated at the Thunder Legion's table. They were all drinking some beer or tea for a certain green-haired male. They didn't speak a word : they were all too caught up in their thoughts. A whine made perk Laxus' ears up. He was suddenly snap out of his torpor and got up from his chair gaining everyone's attention. He remained still a few seconds before hearing once more a whine coming from the infirmary. Before Freed or the others could asked him what was wrong, he rushed off to the stairs and took the stairs two by two. He abruptly opened the infirmary's door and saw one opened eye of Ichiro that was staring at him. His other eye was covered with a gauze. The blonde was so overwhelmed that his legs could give out at any minute. He remained in the doorway dumbfounded until Ichiro spoke with a raspy voice.

“You're going to stay there like an idiot forever ?”

Laxus could hear a strangled gasp from behind him. It was Freed who came upstairs to check what was going on. The second he heard Ichiro the tears fell down on his cheeks. He rushed over to his side and cried in the sheets.  
Ichiro was stroking his hair to calm him down.

“I'm alright Freed. Don't worry.” Ichiro was smiling. It was too much for Laxus and surprisingly some tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them and no matter how he dried his tears, others kept falling. He went to Ichiro's bed and took a chair beside Freed who has already dried his tears and taken Ichiro's hand in his. Laxus rubbed one last time his eyes and spoke.

“You've scared the shit out of us, ya know.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichiro was assigned to bed-rest for three weeks before he could go home. He wasn't allowed to get off of his bed and there was always someone to make sure he didn't. Laxus and Freed were often there and they took shifts to keep a close watch on the teenager while the other was sleeping. After two or three days, it was Gildarts and Cana who did the same.

When Ichiro was given the permission to leave, he was confronted to the biggest dilemma of his life. Gildarts had proposed to him along with Cana to live together. Cana wasn't that convinced. She didn't trust the old man when he was saying he wouldn't leave on a journey alone anymore.  
His offer was tempting but Ichiro didn't know much about his dad and his half-sister and was feeling more and more awkward around them. Whereas it was a totally different thing with Laxus and Freed.  
He asked Porlyusica to stay a little longer in the infirmary like that he would have more time to ponder.

Two days later, Gildarts found a mission and left without a word. Ichiro was dumbfounded when he learned the news and asked Cana if it was always like that.

“Yeah! With that old man, you don't even know when he will come back. He lives his life one day at a time without worrying about what's coming next.” Was Cana's answer.

So, the teenager decided to live with Freed and Laxus like before. As it was definitive, Freed gave the guest room to Ichiro. They took a few days to move him. Freed had even insisted that they buy some clothes to Ichiro. He was way too happy that the teen would live with them from now on.  
So, for now, the former guest room became Ichiro's room.

One night, Ichiro woke up with a start. For the first time in weeks, he had dreamed about his last battle and his scar tingled. He was then remembered that he didn't know when his uncle would come back and more importantly that he wasn't powerful enough to protect the others. That night, he didn't sleep more because of his tormenting thoughts.

It was the morning. The Thunder Legion was having their breakfast but Ichiro didn't wake up yet. Freed judged it was time for him to get up. So, he went to Ichiro's room and opened the door. Ichiro had sat on his bed with his back turned towards the door. Freed could see his scar running all along his back from the top of his nape of the neck until the bottom of his back. It was slightly shifted compared to its spinal column. Porlyusica had said that it went diagonally from the left to the right and it had luckily missed the heart and the lungs.  
The Rune mage gasped softly at this view. He had never seen it and it was quite a huge scar.  
Ichiro turned towards him and Freed apologized.

“Sorry! I wasn't aware you were awake.”

“Ah! Don't worry. It's nothing.” Ichiro replied.

So, Freed came back to the kitchen and Ichiro followed him a few minutes later. The teenager greeted the others when he entered the kitchen. The he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the cereals and the milk to set them on the table. When he sat down, he put some cereals in his bowl and poured some milk after. Then he began to eat or more accurately he played with the food. He was taking a spoon of cereals and he made pitch his spoon thus food fell down in the bowl. Laxus and Freed knew something was odd and Laxus asked him.

“Ya're not hungry, kid?”

“Ah!” Ichiro realized what he was doing and took the spoon in his mouth. “Not so much. Sorry.” He said gruffly.

Laxus was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

The blonde went to open the front door and came back followed by the pink-haired healer.

“Hello. I'm just here for Ichiro's eye.” She greeted.

Laxus then realized that from the beginning his left eye had always been covered and that he was accustomed so much to it that he had never wondered why it was still covered up.

She examined his eye in the living room and the Thunder Legion could hear the conversation.

“Sorry, Ichiro but I can't do anything anymore. It has to be the effect of the awakening of your dragon power.”

Ichiro hissed when the healer uncovered his eye that wasn't accustomed to the light anymore.

“So, with that, I'm leaving.” And without a word moreover, she left.

When the teen came back to the others, their eyes widened and stared at him with astonishment. Bickslow's jaw had even dropped. Ichiro's left eye was now gold with a slit-shaped pupil. It contrasted with his brown right eye.

“What's that?” Asked Evergreen.

“My broken seal.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
During the following days, they were always startled by his eye but they soon get used to it. But the behavior of the teen was more troublesome. He didn't talk much and was acting aloof. He was also the most of his time at home in his room and declined all the offers to go on a mission. The Thunder Legion but particularly Freed and Laxus were worried. No matter how much they asked him if something was bothering him, he always responded that he was just tired and nothing more.  
Freed and Laxus weren't dumb and knew that wasn't just tiredness. The teen felt downhearted but they didn't know how to ease him. They hoped Ichiro would soon move on to something else.


End file.
